


For Motivation Reasons

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, a bit angst, but cute too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: prompt: How about a fic about a bellarke kiss where something like bellamy is about to go on a dangerous mission but clarke doesn't want him to go and as he's leaving he promises to come back to her??





	

She’s standing by the back wall with her hands folded against her chest as she watches their friends hugging Bellamy goodbye.

She still hasn’t talked to him since their fight last night. They were yelling back and forth for so long that their voices had been a bit hoarse today. Still, she failed to do the one thing she really needed to. And that is to make sure stays Bellamy stays safe and mostly in one piece.

The thing is, he doesn’t make it _easy_ for her. For the past three months, he made it a hobby to risk his life every other day. And Clarke is constantly fighting him on it.

She comes back from her thoughts by someone clearing their throat in front of her and she lifts her gaze up, meeting his eyes.

“What?” she says, voice controlled, and she lets her hands fall to her sides.

“I’m leaving.” He announces, as if she doesn’t know it already.

“Yeah. I heard _something_ about that last night.” she responds, not hiding her disapproval for his decision.

Bellamy tilts his head to the side, pressing his lips together. “So, I’m heading out on a dangerous mission and you want the last time we talk to be our argument of ‘should I go or should I not’?”

She knows he’s trying to lighten the mood, it’s what he always does when it comes to serious stuff, but this time is different. This time Clarke won’t just _roll_ _with it._

“Maybe I want that.” she says, trying to sound mean, but they both know she failed and she doesn’t really mean it. “And if you don’t like it, maybe you should have thought harder before deciding on your own.”

Bellamy sighs. “Clarke. Come on. I’m a big boy, I can make my own decisions and choices for my life and I can protect myself, too.” he pauses, giving her a small smile. “Besides… I don’t take orders from you. Remember?”

Clarke shakes her head and folds her hands back against her chest. “That’s what you think last night was?” She asks and yes, this time, she’s angry. “You think I was giving orders when I said I don’t want you to go out there all alone-”

“Clarke-”

“No, Bellamy. Save it.” she looks away. “If that’s what you think about me then-” she’s cut short when Bellamy grabs her by the shoulder and turns her to look at him.

“Clarke. Can you shut up for once and let someone else talk?” He says, trying really hard to hide the smirk that creeps onto his face because of the annoyance on her face.

“Good.” he lets go of her and takes a step back. “I didn’t mean it that like that. You already know that. So, you better tell me what’s making you act like a child or get over it.”

“You already know what’s wrong! You’re already know what my problem is! But you keep going on with _your_ plan.” she is yelling, not realizing it. She also catches the gazes of their friends behind Bellamy dropping when they meet her eyes. She doesn’t care about it right now.

“Clarke, please. There’s no need to make this any harder than it already is.” He’s actually begging her to let go, to let _him_ go. But Clarke shakes her head.

“Oh, now you don’t like doing things the hard way, huh? Because I’ll tell you, this is fucking hard for me. To let you walk out of these walls into a world where we have no idea what comes next.”

“Clarke-”

“Don’t _‘Clarke’_ me.” she glares at him. “Go on your fucking mission. Risk your life again.” the words are escaping her mouth without her permission, and she immediately regrets them. “Go. I wish you the best of luck.” and with that, she turns her back on him.

“Clarke…” she hears him whisper her name, but she doesn’t give in. She stays with her back facing him, arms folding on her chest and breathing heavily, trying to keep her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

He whispers her name one last time before he walks closer to her, stopping right behind her. She waits for him to do something, or say something, or to at least for someone to interrupt them but… Nothing. Then, she hears him letting out a long breath before feeling his strong arms wrap around her, hugging her from behind. And when she feels his lips touching her temple and leaving a long kiss on her skin, her heart skips a beat.

She sighs, suddenly all the anger and fire is washed away. She drops her hands to her sides, making more room for her to turn around in his arms and face him. “If you don’t come back in one piece…” she warns him, clenching the edges of his jacket in her fists.

“You will come find me and kill me yourself.” he finishes, lifting a hand up and behind her neck to pull her head on his shoulder. “I know.” he whispers and kisses the top of her hair.

Clarke melts in his arms. She lets go of his jacket and brings her own arms around his neck, squeezing him as hard as she can, as if she could squeeze some sense into him.

“I promise.” he whispers in response to her unvoiced words.

They stay like that for a good full minute before Bellamy pulls back. “I have to go.” he says, giving her a sad smile.

Clarke only nods, dropping her gaze to the ground once again, not knowing if she can afford to look Bellamy in the eyes right now. He smiles, even though he knows she won’t see it, and turns around to leave.

He doesn’t expect for her to reach out and grab his hand, turning him around. And he definitely doesn’t expect her to crash her lips on his. It’s not a long kiss or heated with love and passion.

Before he can respond to the kiss properly, she pulls back and finds his eyes, locking her gaze with them.

“What…” he breaths out, his heart still beating like crazy.

“Let’s call it a bit of motivation to come back in one piece.” she smiles, biting her lip while her cheeks heat up.

Bellamy smiles back. “Yeah, let’s call it that.” he agrees and turns around to leave before he can decide to drop everything and sweep Clarke away to his room.

Good thing Bellamy always keeps his promises.


End file.
